russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot episode of 'Sabi Mo Nanay'
Dubbed as Mr. Cool, AJ Muhlach is the host of Sabi Mo Nanay, a Viva-TV's reality dating show from the newest imported Freemantle Media of IBC that has three girls competing for the approval of the strict mother of a mystery. Not in a teen star, not in a singer, not in a member of the boy band XLR8, not even in a dance idol, but now in a new popular Filipino actor and product endorser after the success of the son of a two-time Gawad Urian and FAMAS award-winning Filipino actor and product endorser Aga Muhlach. Master is getting the buzz as Filipino actor AJ Muhlach is the host of Viva Entertainment's new reality dating show on IBC-13. Sabi Mo Nanay premiered last Friday, July 6, 2012, with a mother who has high standards for her son's date: she should be a car lover, a good entertainer, and a romantic person. These were the qualities that the mystery guy's mother is looking for among the batch of the show's searchees—selected girls of Viva Hot Babes: Maui Taylor and Katya Santos while AJ Muhlach become the family, son of Aga Muhlach with wife Charlene Gonzles and kids Atasha and Andres. A first in Philippine television, Sabi Mo Nanay is an innovative acting original sitcom-game show done in meet-the-parents. The challenges, through up by families and doctors each week is exhilarating, funny and real. With host AJ Muhlach, the three girl searchees lined up for their first trial—the car wash challenge. Clad in sexy outfits, the trio thoroughly scrubbed, rinsed, and polished the car. Even as they were soaked, they had to prove their worth to the matriarch. After the first challenge, the girls were then asked to do the second test where they had to sing and dance in order to show how entertaining they were—one of the qualities they must possess to win the challenge. In line with the last criterion, the searchees were again called by AJ and were given instructions to write a poem and deliver it before the strict mystery's mother to please her with their romantic lines. After all the challenges and the naughty side trips and playful daunting of AJ, the mystery guy was revealed and introduced to the girl searchees with their Viva star guest. With the girls anxiously waiting to know whom among them will be chosen, the fussy mom coldly announced that her choice was Maui Taylor. Who will be the next batch of girl searchees who will dare to challenge the next mystery mom? Who among them will enjoy an all-expense-paid dream date? Find out on the next episode of Sabi Mo Nanay on Viva-TV, aired every Friday night at 10 p.m. on IBC-13. 'Viva-TV anime line-up this coming on IBC-13' *''Crayon Shin Chan'' @ Saturdays 9 am (featuring the voice of Onemig Bondoc as Shin Chan) *''Cyborg Kurochan'' @ Sundays 9:30 am (featuring the voice of Coco Martin as Kurochan) *''Kirarin'' @ Saturdays 10 am (featuring the voice of Sarah Geronimo as Kirarin)